


再见

by EloiNLined



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloiNLined/pseuds/EloiNLined
Relationships: Xzi | Jung Ki-Hyo/Unique | Yoo Dong-Hyun





	再见

郑技孝回韩国的事情他知道得挺晚的。

——直到kkt上那个久违的窗口又一次跳出来，一句“东贤呀我回韩国了，来蔚山陪我玩吧”不轻不重地砸在他心里。

他们确实很久没见了。

去年十月的韩国尽管天气已凉，这一群年轻人的故事却可以用“夏天的末尾”来形容。虽然郑技孝只是匆匆露面了一下，甚至没来参加最后那天的庆功宴，但他还记得第一天比赛结束后，回到休息室里和教练一起围上来给了每人一个庆贺拥抱的郑技孝。

然后灿金的彩带给一切覆上了漂亮得不真切的光影——接着第二道洒下的雪白碎屑，就像是鸽子翅膀扑棱时掉落的羽毛那样，无言地提示着是时候飞向更远的地方了。

巴黎永生队的官宣后，一半人忙着准备签证集训事宜，另一半人投入NeXT赛的备战里，连kkt群聊都跟着沉寂了下去，更别说见面了。

最后一次见郑技孝是他去美国前一天，用“不想从蔚山机场飞，在首尔没地方住了又不能跑去EM基地，所以就收留我一晚吧”这种理由死皮赖脸地在自己家住下的人完全没有表达出一点应有的不好意思，睡得死沉，倒是自己被迫当了一晚上人肉抱枕，第二天浑身僵硬得难受。

半夜被另一个人的重量压醒时，刘东贤习惯性地骂了句臭小子，刚想把这家伙从自己身上推下去，手刚起来却又放下了。

反正也是最后一次了吧。

EM宿舍的床更小一点，郑技孝有时候睡着睡着就整个人带被子扒在自己身上，18度的空调都防不住把人热醒，实在忍不住想推开，也只能收到迷迷糊糊的嘟哝，总之是毫无放手之意。

所幸航班定的是下午。

被“硬拖”去当送机家属的感觉很微妙，郑技孝走进安检时的背影颇有几分潇洒，让视线不自觉地黏附，期盼是否会再突然转过身来报以一个恋恋不舍的更大微笑。

但是他没有。

瘦长的身影毫不停滞地消失在了重重安检门后面。

留给自己的只有怀抱残存的温度，和一点点出门前一起喷的香水味道——蹭的自己的，还被嫌弃不够男人的薰衣草香。

这次没有给他接机的机会。

不过换自己跑到对方家里了。

站在小区门口等人来的心情有点怪异的忐忑，是太久没见了以至于不知道怎么打招呼吗？

技孝啊好久不见？

又回来了臭小子？

美国生活怎么样？

越想越乱，又不是情侣分手后的尴尬再见，打那么多草稿干什么。

郑技孝倒是一如既往地轻快熟络得很。

“东贤啊好久不见。”

然后凑过来一把搂住了自己。

“有没有想我嘛？”

“没有。”

“真的没有吗？我可是在想你诶，好伤心。”

……信他的鬼话。

事实证明不管在哪，俩人的娱乐活动也就这些——烤肉、喝酒、吃甜品。前面可以没有，最后一项是两位甜食爱好者的保留节目。

虽然看起来一副不良少年的样子，郑技孝倒比自己更不能喝酒一点。是早就知道的事情，但每次喝起酒来都很想再感叹一次。刘东贤一手拎着甜品店的纸盒，另一手控制住走着走着就贴到自己身上的大型动物，一路艰难地把两样宝贝运回了酒店。

郑技孝没喝醉，只是酒精让他的思绪冒起了些许泡泡，类似于香槟绽开的细密果味气泡，甜丝丝的让人精神松弛。如果他有条具象的尾巴，此刻早就卷着人手腕不肯松开了。

蛋糕是草莓味的。

郑技孝在橱窗前挑了半天，或者说是单方面跟自己斗嘴。

“吃哪个？”

“都行。”

“那这个芝士的？”

“我觉得草莓的看起来比较好吃。”

“不是说都行吗？”

“草莓的，想吃草莓的。相信我的眼光一定比你好。”

结果自然是拗不过大龄儿童的。

正是草莓时令，新鲜的奶油和酸甜多汁的果肉搭配在一起总是令人心情愉悦的，再加上湿润的戚风蛋糕胚，或许是像恋爱一样甜蜜的味道。

郑技孝对此大概深表赞同。

“好吃吧。”

“嗯。”

“谢谢我。”

“？我付的钱”

“是我挑的啊。”

“……”

眯着眼睛洋洋自得的人就差当场表演起转叉子了。

“真的不表达一下感谢吗？”

“你不如把钱给我再说这话。”

“啊，我不管，谢礼我先收了。”

然后就被凑过来的人结结实实地亲了一口，顺带舔干净了嘴角的奶油。

“很甜噢。”

职业选手的作息总归要晚几个小时，但刘东贤已经自认算早睡早起的了——他睁眼一看十点多，想起来拿手机，被压麻的身体才后知后觉发现缠绕其上的人型物体。

“……技孝啊起来了。”

“几点了……？”

“十点多，不是说今天去港口玩的吗？”

“再睡会。”

“你不要去玩了吗？”

“反正是陪我嘛，重点是和我在一起啊。”

“陪我再睡会，东贤。”


End file.
